The Gray Side
by glOckcOma
Summary: This story is based long after ROTJ, Tredin Drake and his student Neeko Baadlakk are orbiting planet Coruscant. If Indiana Jones and Starwars were to make love, this is the story that would be it's baby.


Pitch black, so dark, that the blackness felt thick, you could almost feel it on your body, but there seems to be a fading small glow starting to appear, a blue, welcoming glow from all the darkness, you can see the light starting to glow stronger, almost like someone trying real hard to open a small little door in the middle of the room.

MASTER! Yelled someone through a speaker, cutting the silence like being stabbed in the chest, "SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Tredin "What in the hell did I tell you Neeko?" Tredin sat with his legs crossed in a meditating position in the middle of an empty room. "I know, I know, not even if a new clone of the emperor came knocking, do not disturb you" said Neeko.

As soon as she said that, the door raised up to reveal a gorgeous curvaceous silhouette, "Master I have some very important news that was just transmitted", Neeko said softly.

Neeko was a very voluptuous Humanoid woman, curves upon curves, like an exaggeration of a beautiful woman, if some man had built her, they went too far, but don't let this femininity fool you, she is ruthless, she will remove you of your head with one swipe of her saber with no second thought, she has done this enough to build an army of corpses. If she was born in a different time, she would have definitely been a sith lord, a powerful dark force for sure.

"It is the information we have been waiting for, Sir" looking cautiously, "Is everything alright Master"

He was so close, he was there, just a few more moments the greatest master of all Jedi's could have appeared to him. The endless, vast amounts of knowledge he can gain. He has studied and knows this holocron like he knows each one of Neeko's curves. This holocron that is his prized artifact, his treasured relic, so many people he killed to get this in his hands and he was so close. Other holocrons that he's acquired were kids stuff compared to this one, the holocron made by the Jedi Master Yoda himself. The legendary holocron that will show you how to speak to fallen Jedi, but he was just fooling himself, he has gone this far before, and it always ended up the same, a severe headache.

Tredin was well versed in the Jedi and Sith arts, he has done extensive studies and poured over endless holocrons that he has attained over the years. He is determined to becoming a master and exploiting the pros and filtering out the cons from the clashing light and dark sides and starting a new and improved version of force manipulation called "The Gray Side".

In this day in age he is alone in being such an aficionado in the ways of the force, those times have long passed and are almost mythical, if you ask someone in the street who is Yoda, or who is Vader, they will have no idea. It is pretty much folklore, and the current authoritative governance of the galaxy was happy to keep it this way. The founding fathers of the rebel alliance would turn over in their graves if they knew what their cause has mutated into. Seems throughout time, versions of the empire and rebellion go on like infinite peaks and valleys.

Tredin sees himself as a sort of archeologist of the force, looking all over the galaxy for force sensitive relics, which is why these new rulers of the galaxy hate him so much and try to stop him from uncovering and unlocking the secrets of the force.

It seems that Neeko has stumbled upon an exciting find, the original saber of Jedi Master Daakman Barreck, who was slain by a general of the mighty droid army of The Separatist party named Grievious, during the clone wars. Grievious hated Jedi and hunted them for sport, he would keep the Jedi's saber as trophies of his conquests, within his cape.

Grieviuos was destroyed by Obi Wan Kenobi on planet Utapia. The saber stayed on Planet Utapia, where it was found and saved by a settler, and to this day, generation after generation the saber has been in that same home.

Seems that the great, great, great, etc; grandson of that original settler has a gambling problem and is in need of credits and stumbled upon this archeological treasure hidden in his home. Tredin is well off and can easily pay, but what usually happens is that the previous owners will show no respect for the treasured item and has Neeko punish them for it, good training for his padawan.

"NEEKO!" He yelled, realizing what a mistake it was yelling, and started to message his temples.

"Yes Master" answered Neeko, "more pain relievers sir"

"Set a course to planet Utapia" instructed Tredin "and no meds this time Neeks, just you in my quarters unclothed at once"

"YES MASTER!" Neeko replied with a huge smile on her face.

With his headache gone, Tredin felt very relaxed and at peace listening to the faint hum of the hyper drive as they headed toward the Utapia system, Neeko has completely wrapped herself around him, and he felt really comfortable as he rubbed Neeko's thigh, for a second there it was too comfortable and he sprang up and put his robe on, he has to follow the teachings of his long dead masters of the force, I can't have any ties to anyone, I must not fear to lose anything, especially due to love, he thought to himself.

_****Please let me know what you think and if I should post more of the story, any criticism would be appreciated.**_


End file.
